Zaginiony teledysk Sławomira
thumb|right|335 px|Zły Czarownik czytający creepypaste na youtube thumb|300px|rightZaginiony teledysk Sławomira To co teraz piszę, będzie ostatnim co napiszę w swoim życiu. Nie mam wiele czasu. Właściwie nie wiem ile mam czasu. To może się stać lada chwila, więc będę się streszczać. Musimy najpierw nieco się cofnąć. To zaczęło się jeszcze w podstawówce. Mój przyjaciel, Max, znaczy się… nie do końca przyjaciel, bardziej znajomy. Nie ważne. Miał problemy rodzinne. Podobno jego ojciec był alkoholikiem. Podobno zabił jego siostrę, a często znęcał się nad jego matką. On sam czasem był widywany w towarzystwie jego ojca, jego kolegów, wujków i także księdzy. Wtedy nie wiedziałem, że to mogło być coś złego, ale lata później dowiedziałem się, że był regularnie molestowany. Teraz naprawdę mnie to brzydzi. Przez tych ludzi straciłem wiarę w boga. Tak czy siak, jedynym co trzymało wtedy Maxa przy zdrowych zmysłach, był jego sekret. Potajemnie kupował płyty disco polo. Tylko zaśpiewy Zenka Martyniuka, Akcentu, Pięknych i Młodych i Weekendu przynosiły mu choć trochę szczęścia. Ostanio nie utrzymywałem z nim kontaktu, lecz gdy się spotkaliśmy, opowiedział mi jak bardzo polubił nowego rockpolowca, Sławomira. Mi samemu on nie przypadł do gustu, bo słuchałem metalu. Uwielbiałem My Chemical Romance, Linkin Park, Fallout Boy, Metallice (ale tylko po reloadzie), a najbardziej lubiłem Nickleback. Jednak powiedział mi, że z pomocą jego nowych przyjaciół znalazł nowy, jeszcze nie wypuszczony teledysk Sławomira. Powiedział, że przypadnie mi do gustu i z pewnością rozwiąże wszystkie moje problemy. Nieco mu nie wierzyłem, ale postanowiłem mu zaufać. W końcu był moim najlepszym kolegą ze szkoły. Tego wieczora podesłał mi linka. Nie był z popularnego serwisu jutub ani z innych portali jakie znałem. Pochodził z dziwnej, nieco strasznej strony. Nazywała się www.natazs.hell. Wyglądała niepokojąco. Była cała czarna. Dosłownie czarna. Mój ekran był tak ciemny, że wydawał się wcale nie włączony. Widać było tylko krwiście czerwony przycisk play i krwawo czerwony tytuł piosenki Sławomir – Piosenka Szczęścia. Napisałem do niego czy na pewno wysłał dobry link. Odpisał tylko tak. Dlaczego napisał tak krótko? To nie było do niego podobne. Wydawało się jakby wcale to nie on do mnie napisał tylko ktoś inny. Ale jeśli to nie był on to kto? Byłem nieco przestraszony, ale postanowiłem kontynuować. Kliknąłem. Film się włączył. To było naprawdę nietypowe. Po ekranie przeszły dziwne, czerwone smugi przypominające hiper realistyczną, ściekającą krew, ale po tym było już normalnie. Pojawił się Sławomir siedzący na krześle i uśmiechający się podczas gry na gitarze. Ta piosenka była jak każda inna piosenka disco. Taka delikatna i rytmiczna. Nagle, obok niego pojawił się jeszcze ktoś. Był długowłosym blondynem w pasiastej koszuli i z gitarą. Wyglądał znajomo. Nie dowierzałem własnym oczom. Czy to był Kurt Cobain? Tak, wyglądał jak on. Ale to było niemożliwe! Nie interesowałem się zbytnio zespołem Nirvana, ale wiedziałem, że zastrzelił się mając 27 lat. Popatrzyłem na datę publikacji filmu. To był 11 września 2018. To nie mógł być Kurt Cobain. Pomyślałem, że to był po prostu ktoś przebrany i oglądałem dalej. Sceneria się nie zmieniała. Cały czas był tam uśmiechnięty Sławomir grający na gitarze i Kurt Cobain. Nagle na scenę wszedł jeszcze ktoś. Był długowłosym, rudym basistą. Grał na basie. Nagle zdałem sobie sprawę kto to był! To był Cliff Burton! Były basista Metallici. Ale on też nie żyje! Zginął w wypadku, jeszcze przed powstaniem moich ulubionych płyt Metallici, dlatego też w sumie go nie lubiłem. W ogóle nie lubiłem tamtych płyt. Były zbyt mocne i chaotyczne. No i nie były nu metalowe tylko trash metalowe, a ja nie lubiłem trash metalu. Tak czy siak, pomyślałem, że to kolejny przebrany aktor. On też się uśmiechał. Bardzo szeroko. Do trójki dołączył jeszcze ktoś. Do partii rapowej piosenki dołączył jakiś czarnoskóry raper. On także wyglądał jakoś znajomo, mimo że nie słuchałem zbyt dużo rapu. Chwileczkę, to był Tupac! Tak, ten Tupac, który także zmarł! Wyglądał jak żywy! To nie mógł być on, ale jednak wydawało się jakby tam rzeczywiście był! Także się uśmiechał. To nie było normalne. Zacząłem się bać. Nagle, wideo zaczęło się trząść. Uśmiechy osób na filmie zaczęły robić się jakieś dziwne. Poszerzały się, ale jakby dlatego, że ktoś rozcinał je nożem. Nawet w kącikach ich ust zaczęła płynąć krew. Wyglądała tak realistycznie. Zastanawiałem się czy nie wyłączyć filmu, ale tego nie zrobiłem. Sam nie wiem czemu. To było jakby film zmuszał mnie bym go obejrzał. Nagle, światło w moim pokoju zaczęło migać. Nie było nikogo w domu, więc dodatkowo się bałem. Wpadłem w panikę. Chciałem wyłączyć film, lecz gdy klikałem na iks wideo tylko coraz bardziej się zniekształcało. - Teraz już nie możesz przestać, Piotrusiu! To był krzyk Sławomira! Sławomir wykrzyczał moje imię! Ale jak wideo mogło zrobić coś takiego!? To było niemożliwe! Popatrzyłem co działo się na ekranie. Wideo cały czas zmieniało się. Muzyka brzmiała jak coś żywcem z koszmaru. Drażniła moje uszy. Bolało. Na filmie pojawiały się okropne sceny. Masy ludzkich ciał, krwawiące dzieci, a nawet obrazy diabła! To było okropne! Następne były zdjęcia holokaustu, ale był na nich Sławomir! Wydawało się jakby on sam mordował żydów. Okropne. Uśmiechał się i jednocześnie krwawił. Sam też wyglądał inaczej. Na jego czole pojawił się krwawiący pentagram, jego skóra była czerwona, oczy otaczała czerń, a usta były rozerwane w krwistym, plugawym uśmiechu. Z głowy wyrastały mu kościste rogi. Wyglądał jak szatan we własnej osobie. Przynajmniej ja tak sobie wyobrażałem szatana. Tak przedstawiano mi go na mszach świętych, na które chodziłem co tydzień. Obraz powrócił do tamtej scenerii z początku, lecz teraz wyglądała ona inaczej. Trawa była spalona i pokryta krwią, dookoła leżeli trzej pozostali muzycy. Kurt Cobain miał dziurę po strzale ze strzelby w głowie, Tupac miał w ciele siedem dziur po kulach, a głowa i górna część ciała Cliffa Burtona była cała zmiażdżona, jakby została zgnieciona przez siedmiotonowy autobus. Po środku siedział ten demoniczny Sławomir i śmiał się. W ręku trzymał zniszczony obraz Jana Pawła II! Jak mógł coś takiego zrobić! Nie wolno było robić czegoś takiego tak wielkiemu człowiekowi. Nagle, na filmie zaczęła pryskać czerwona ciecz! Wyglądała jak krew! Niesamowicie realistyczna! Wszystkie urządzenia w domu wyłączyły się. Nawet komputer i mój telefon, ale z jakiegoś powodu monitor wciąż działał. Muzyka stała się szaleńcza i dzika mimo wyłączonych głośników. Nie miałem pojęcia co się dzieje. Byłem przerażony. Nagle, ekran stał się krwiście czerwony, a w jego centrum pojawiła się blada twarz Sławomira z krwawiącymi, czarnymi oczyma. Wtedy usłyszałem szept jego głosu: - Nienawiść, nienawiść w Zakopanem… Polewamy się krwią… Szatanem jestem ja, a ty królową Piekła… Satanizm wpadł w twoje oczy… Rozpędzony jak motocykl… Piotrusiu, zaczęło się. Wkrótce twoje problemy znikną… Cześć, tu Sławomir. Po tym wszystko się skończyło. Strona się zamknęła, prąd włączył się z powrotem. Wybiegłem do toalety i zwymiotowałem. Te okropne obrazy nie mogły wyjść mi z głowy. Wróciłem do komputera by sprawdzić historię przeglądarki, ale nie było tam adresu www.natazs.hell. Nie było go. Wpisałem ten adres, bo go zapamiętałem, lecz przeglądarka pokazywała błąd 404. Byłem przerażony i zdziwiony. Napisałem do Maxa by zapytać czemu wysłał mi coś takiego. Nie odpisał. Zadzwoniłem. Nie było sygnału. Zaraz po tym poszedłem spać. Miałem koszmary. Budziłem się w nocy zlany potem. Nie pamiętałem snów, ale pamiętałem, że był w nich Sławomir w tej przerażającej postaci. Następnego dnia porozmawiałem z Maxem. Pytałem się go dlaczego zrobił mi coś takiego. Przecież był moim najlepszym kumplem, nie mógł mi zrobić czegoś takiego. Odpowiedział mi tylko tak: - Nie martw się Piotrek. To dla twojego dobra. Wkrótce też będziesz fanem Sławomira. Zobaczysz, spodoba ci się. Przez cały dzień próbowałem z nim jeszcze porozmawiać, ale za każdym razem powtarzał mi to samo i odchodził. Wieczorem, postanowiłem posłuchać trochę Nickleback, ale działo się coś dziwnego. Muzyka zmieniała się na demoniczną wersję Miłości W Zakopanem, w której pojawiały się satanistyczne teksty. To było okropne. Postanowiłem zmienić muzykę. Puściłem St. Anger Metallici, lecz on też brzmiał jak ta demoniczna Miłość W Zakopanem. Byłem nie tylko przerażony, ale także wściekły. To była moja ulubiona płyta Metallici, do cholery! Rodzice byli zdziwieni tym jak dziwnie reagowałem. Powiedziałem im, że chcę być sam i położyłem się spać. We śnie znów zobaczyłem demonicznego Sławomira. Tym razem był umazany krwią i powiedział mi: - Jego życzenie już spełniłem. Wkrótce zapłaci mi za moją pomoc. Tobie też wkrótce pomogę. Tylko czekaj Piotrusiu. Obudziłem się zlany potem. Rano, gdy oglądałem wiadomości, dowiedziałem się, że w mojej dzielnicy doszło do brutalnego morderstwa. Kilku mężczyzn zostało znalezionych rozerwanych na strzępy w mieszkaniu. Na ścianie znajdował się pentagram namalowany krwią, a na nim widniał napis: Sławomir – Piosenka Szczęścia. W mieszkaniu znaleziono tylko siedemnastolatka. Gdy pokazali jego zdjęcie, okazało się, że to był Max! Tego samego dnia Max nie przyszedł do szkoły. Następnego też nie. W wiadomościach tamtego dnia ujawniono nazwiska ofiar morderstwa. To byli wujkowie Maxa i jego ojciec. Kolejnego dnia w kościele doszło do podobnego morderstwa. Też znaleziono rozerwane na strzępy ciała i pentagram z takim samym napisem zrobiony z krwi ofiar. To było straszne. Jakimś cudem doszło do takich samych morderstw w zupełnie różnych miejscach. W nocy znów miałem koszmar ze Sławomirem. Tym razem powiedział jeszcze coś innego: - On wkrótce będzie wolny. Nie martw się, pozwolę mu się z tobą pożegnać. Nie przejmuj się, tobie już wkrótce pomogę. Pojutrze. Cześć, tu Sławomir. Znów obudziłem się zlany potem. To było w środku nocy. Spróbowałem zasnąć, ale za każdym razem we snach widziałem Sławomira dokonującego koszmarnych rzeczy. Zabijał księdzy, zabijał niewinnych, dusił dzieci, a na końcu zamordował papieża! Okropność! Obudziłem się i znów byłem zlany potem. Za każdym razem jak kładłem się ten sen się powtarzał. Bałem się zasnąć. Nie chciałem by te sny wracały. Następnego dnia po szkole, dostałem telefon od Maxa. Płakał. Przepraszał mnie za to co się stało. Mówił, że nie był sobą kiedy wysyłał to wideo. Mówił, że coś mu kazało to zrobić. Powtarzał, że nie powinien słuchać tej płyty, którą pożyczyli mu jego nowi „znajomi”. Wiedział, że popełnił błąd. Przeprosił mnie i powiedział, że już nic nie da się zrobić. Próbowałem przedłużyć rozmowę, lecz on się rozłączył. Znów męczyły mnie koszmary. Przestałem spać. W wiadomościach ogłosili, że ktoś popełnił samobójstwo. To był siedemnastolatek. Kiedy pokazali kim on był, poczułem szok. To był Max! Max się zabił! Ale dlaczego? Nie mogłem w to uwierzyć. Nie poszedłem tego dnia do szkoły. Myślę, że zacząłem popadać w depresję. Chciałem by to się skończyło. Chciałem by wszystko się skończyło. Tej nocy nie miałem koszmarów, ale w nocy obudziły mnie jakieś dziwne dźwięki. W pokoju rodziców usłyszałem krzyki i jakieś odgłosy przypominające chrupot łamanych kości. Poszedłem tam i zobaczyłem okropną scenę. Moi rodzice byli rozerwani na strzępy! Wszędzie była krew, a na ścianie znajdował się ten okropny znak. Pentagram z napisem: Sławomir – Piosenka Szczęścia. Zza balkonu usłyszałem: - Teraz wszystko się skończy. Poczekaj do jutra. Wybiegłem na balkon, lecz nikogo tam nie było. Zobaczyłem tylko wypalone ślady stóp i krew. Byłem przerażony. Pobiegłem do łazienki zwymiotować. To wszystko działo się wczoraj. W momencie gdy piszę te słowa, w głowie dźwięczy mi melodia Miłości W Zakopanej. Tej strasznej, diabelskiej wersji. Zablokowałem drzwi, pozamykałem okna, wyczyściłem krew i schowałem ciała do toreb. Ah, ten okropny dźwięk. Głowa mi pęka. Nie wiem czy dam radę to dokończyć, ale postaram się. Już i tak kończy mi się czas. Mam takie przeczucie. Wiem, że coś się dzisiaj stanie. On znów tu przyjdzie. Chce skończyć to co zaczął. Czy jest Sławomirem czy kimś innym, diabłem, szatanem, czy jakimś innym potworem, nie wiem czy cokolwiek będzie w stanie go zatrzymać. Ale mogę jeszcze kogoś ostrzec. Jeśli tylko ktoś przeczyta te słowa, nigdy nie wchodźcie na tę stronę. Nigdy nie puszczajcie tego teledysku. Nie ufajcie Sławomirowi, bo tak naprawdę nie wiemy kim on może w istocie być. Coś się ze mną dzieje. Trzęsę się. Ta muzyka… Już nie jest taka zła. Co się dzieje? Zaczynam ją lubić? Może się myliłem? Nie. Coś się dzieje. Czy to jego sprawka? Nie. To nie może tak być. Tylko nie to. Miłość… miłość… w Zakopanem… Miłość… miłość… w Zakopanem… Miłość… miłość… w Zakopanem… Miłość… miłość… w Zakopanem… Miłość… miłość… w Zakopanem… Miłość… miłość… w Zakopanem… Miłość… miłość… w Zakopanem… Miłość… miłość… w Zakopanem… Miłość… miłość… w Zakopanem… Miłość… miłość… w Zakopanem… Miłość… miłość… w Zakopanem… Miłość… miłość… w Zakopanem… Miłość… miłość… w Zakopanem… Miłość… miłość… w Zakopanem… Miłość… miłość… w Zakopanem… Miłość… miłość… w Zakopanem… Miłość… miłość… w Zakopanem… Miłość… miłość… w Zakopanem… Miłość… miłość… w Zakopanem… Miłość… miłość… w Zakopanem… Miłość… miłość… w Zakopanem… Miłość… miłość… w Zakopanem… Miłość… miłość… w Zakopanem… Miłość… miłość… w Zakopanem… Miłość… miłość… w Zakopanem… Miłość… miłość… w Zakopanem… Miłość… miłość… w Zakopanem… Miłość… miłość… w Zakopanem… Miłość… miłość… w Zakopanem… Tekst znaleziony na usuniętym profilu na 4chanie. Kategoria:MATKO BOSKA CZEMU TA STRONA JEST TAK W PIZDU DŁUGA